Fishing has long been a popular sport and source of food for people. Typically, the fisherman may use live bait attached to a line with the hook to catch a fish. However, live bait can be costly to procure and can expire before being used to fish. To counter this disadvantage, the fishing industry developed artificial lures to reduce dependency on live bait. Use of artificial lures and other devices advantageously reduces overharvesting of the species, a practice that could otherwise starve out larger and more desirous game fish.
Unfortunately, artificial lures and other devices lack the natural movement and appearance of live bait. This may disadvantageously reduce the effectiveness of the artificial lures and other devices in attracting a desired fish. Efforts have been made to mitigate this disadvantage, such as providing multiple teaser lures or simulated fish in a daisy chain to mimic a possible school of baitfish. However, such efforts still fail to produce an artificial fish that is virtually indistinguishable from live baitfish to a desired fish.
What is needed is a fishing device that resembles a live fish. What is needed is a fishing teaser capable of moving such to simulate a live fish. What is needed is a hookless teaser configurable various shapes and sizes to effectively attract a desired fish. What is needed is a lifelike teaser includable in a dredge to facilitate fishing.